


Meet Me In The Woods

by Marinia



Series: Meet me in the Woods [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Axolotl is a jerk, Bill Cipher Redemption, Bill Cipher's Backstory, Bill has problems, Gen, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Human Bill Cipher, Older Pines Twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Dipper Pines, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Past Abuse, Poor Dipper, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerless Bill Cipher, Sarcastic Dipper Pines, They're 15, Trans Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher, aro ace Bill Cipher, but that comes later, muuuuch later, summer 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: 11th June 2015: A normal day in Gravity Falls (as far as that is even possible) is turned upside down as Dipper finds the dream demon they had defeated three years ago in the woods, powerless and angry.From there on, things only continue to go downhill, as the twins find themselves helping the demon/trying to get him out of their realm as fast as possible, to get back to their normally paranormal summer in Gravity Falls.But of course it couldn't be that easy, we are talking about the Pines here, so why should it be?





	1. One way to absolve his crime. A different form, a different time.

_ A-X-O-L-O-T-L _

_ MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN, _

_ I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN _

* * *

 

11 th June 2015

As Dipper ventured through the undergrowth of the woods, his head buried in his own journal while still managing not to trip- a skill that had come to him with the years and after many embarrassments- he distantly wondered if he would find anything new that summer. The last few days had been spent with his Grunkles that were back at the Shack after months out at sea, while Soos and Melody had gone off to visit her family yesterday. He had also played catch-up with all the (mostly) paranormal friends he had found during the years and still was on good terms with. He had just visited the multibear yesterday, while Mabel had gone to visit Pacifica while her parents were off to whatever they thought of as more important than spending time with their daughter. Not that Dipper was surprised anymore, or even wanted them to be around more. If you asked him about them, you would receive a number of curses, and if you asked Mabel you would receive even more.

But still, everything had gone well the past few days, the past few years, actually. There hadn’t been any more supervillains or demons, no more threats that would destroy the world if they weren’t stopped. Of course there were disturbances and little bosses and Gideon had somehow lead a ploy last year and kidnapped Dipper to kill him so he could have Mabel to himself, and do things to her Dipper didn’t want to think about. He still had nightmares about it. But just before he could win, Mabel had found him and they had beat him, everything had turned out okay in the end.

Somehow, Dipper was disappointed that that was the most adventurous thing that happened in two years of Gravity Falls. A part of him knew he should be happy about the peace, another part wanted to beg Stan and Ford to let him and Mabel go with them and spend summer travelling the sea, battling giant sea monsters and solving ancient mysteries. But Dipper knew Stan and Ford wouldn’t let them go with them if their lives depended on it, they simply thought it was too dangerous. Which may be true, but it was what made it so terribly appealing to the lanky teen.

But he was getting lost in thought again. It happened more and more often; a mixture of hormones, introversion and paranoia.

Still, he loved the Falls to bits and it held nothing against Piedmont with all its big buildings and without any trees that were higher than the suburb houses they surrounded. He felt like he was suffocating there and the Falls where the only place where he could properly  _ breathe _ . He had always known he was no big-city-kid, but it was even mildly surprising for him how it had taken only one summer to make Gravity Falls the place that came to mind when he thought of home (which had led to an awkward situation in 8 th grade as they were all supposed to write an essay about their homes and he just midway through thought that he should probably write about his room and his parents instead of the old Shack that smelled of oldness and mystery and glitter and the woods that loomed over it and were an entryway to the most impossible things one could imagine).

But as he stumbled over a tree root, only barely catching himself, that wasn’t what he thought of. His thoughts were solely on his notes. The last few weeks there had been disappearances of old blue cars. Sometimes their drivers had disappeared with them, but they had always reappeared some days later, asleep and with no memory of anything, but a very strong desire for hot cocoa. Dipper had tried to find a solution to this and after searching through the (horribly organised) town records in the library he had found out this had happened before, twenty years ago. But there hadn’t been more information and the citizens hadn’t really cared about it, so it had only really served the purpose of bringing Dipper closer to his death and a nervous breakdown at the horrible organisation of previously mentioned town records. Seriously, he had wanted to punch or burn something after that, and he usually wasn’t that aggressive. Still, the town records had managed it, and not even Mabel had been fully capable of calming him. Whose idiot’s idea had it been anyway, to order the records by year but then began it with 1987 to 2008 and then 1899 to 1945, continued with 2008 to current times, to just then fill the gap of 1945 to 1987? And not only that, but the records in themselves weren’t ordered alphabetically, but three letters back, which didn’t make his search that much more difficult, but was annoying all the same.

But now he was in the woods and everything was calm and he heard birds singing while going around their merry day and there he saw the strange mixture of eagle and octopus flying by and everything was  _ great _ .

Until he heard the cursing. Unfortunately.

In another timeline Dipper had gone right at the latest crossroad instead of left and that Dipper was certainly a luckier one, the Dipper of this timeline thought bitterly, while going toward the cursing, suppressing the feeling of familiarity and horror that threatened to rise in him. This was probably just some kid or maybe some creature that had been captured by a trap that had been set-up by a hunter before hunting season. If that were the case, Dipper would let Blubs and Durland deal with whoever it was, although he’d  _ love _ to give the hunters that sometimes came to Gravity Falls to hunt something supernatural a piece of his mind. But he had refrained from that until now and would try to continue that, because he knew it would end in blood (or something equally unpleasant) and he didn’t want to have an official crime record at  _ 15 _ .

Still, as he came nearer to the voice his stomach began to turn and a foul taste took residence in his mouth. He shook off the feeling, confident that it was just his paranoia, after all, there was no way that  _ he _ was back, right? And even if that were the case he would probably go off and switch eyes with baby heads or drown puppies or whatever nightmarish things he liked to do in his free time. So he stomped through the undergrowth, suppressing his growing fear and ready to scold himself for thinking the worst of every situation before it even unfolded.

With that thought still fresh in mind he brushed some greenery aside and found one of the traps he had become far too familiar with in the last two years. But that wasn’t the thing that had his knees shaking, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream and his heart beating ten miles a minute.

The triangle snorted from its place inside the trap, his form glowing a jarring yellow against the soft greens and browns of the forest. “What’s the matter Pine Tree, surprised that I’m not rotting in hell?” he scoffed, still as arrogant as  _ back then _ . A scream wanted to escape Dipper, but it was stuck in his throat as he stared at the demon in front of him, his mind shutting off as adrenaline coursed through his veins and he stumbled back, falling over his own feet in his fear but he didn’t care,  **Bill Cipher** was back and that was all that mattered, he was gonna die, fuck, he was gonna  _ die _ and Mabel would kill him if she found out and  _ why the fuck hadn’t he ignored the cursing? _ But he couldn’t think of that for long, as he scrambled backwards, desperate to put as much distance between him and the demon as possible, all while a voice in his head told him that it didn’t matter- that he was going to die. That the world was going to end, that Bill Cipher was back. He hyperventilated as everything rose over his head, and the rug of security that was Gravity Falls was pulled from under his feet.

“This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening…” Dipper mumbled to himself, his voice terribly high and flat, clearly out of breath as he ran his hands through his hair, ripping out some strands while trying to calm himself but  _ what did it matter? He was gonna die anyway. _ He felt himself falling down the endless spiral but couldn’t help it, couldn’t even attempt to cling to sanity and logic as he readied himself for the finishing blast.

His gaze was wild as he stared at the one-eyed-beast that had been the master of his nightmares for years, awaiting the final blow, awaiting the demon to proclaim his victory, to rub it in his face and let blood rain just because he wanted to.  

But instead the triangle just raised its eye, somehow smirking without even having a mouth. “Wow kid, seems like I really had an  _ impact _ on you” he sneered, cursing this situation and everyone in it and Axolotl too just to finish it off. Stupid frilly know-it-all. In every other situation Bill would have taken advantage of his enemy in such a state, but as he was currently in an a bit more  _ peculiar _ situation, he had to go a different route. Which was difficult because just the sight of the Pines brat send hate through him, along with the urge to just _ squeeze the life out of him  _ until nothing remained.

But he had to control himself, at least for now.

“So, kid, wanna let my out of this or just sit there and stare at me like a scared rabbit? Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered- really- but I still have other things to do, so…” he said, hoping against all odds that the boy would be too terrified to think.  

Dipper was thrown out of his panic at the request, staring dumbly at the demon, his hands still tangled in his hair, his eyes still widened in shock and fear. He blinked at the other, his wits slowly coming back to him, or at least part of them. “W-Why don’t you free yourself?” he asked, his voice still too high-pitched and soft, but the question alone set a grimace on Bill’s face.

_ Oh, this was just great _ . “Because of reasons your measly human mind wouldn’t understand, now get me out of here” he snapped at the boy, asking himself how he had ever liked the kid. But as he saw the gears turning in his head he remembered. The kid was annoyingly intelligent and didn’t come with as much of an ego as Stanford, which was a nice difference. Also, he was a nigh perfect target for manipulation once you got his trust, although Bill doubted that there were any possibilities where he could obtain that again.

Still, Pine Tree couldn’t find out about his predicament, it would be a disaster, not just for his pride and his dignity, but also because the kid would probably bring him to Sixer who was the last person he wanted to see right now. Or ever again. “Y-You… You don’t… You lost your powers, didn’t you?” the kid asked, still nervous and scared, not even daring to like him in the eye. Bill would’ve laughed at that if he weren’t so close to figuring him out. Why did Pines always have to make his life harder? It seemed like there was a pattern…

As Bill continued to ignore him, Dipper stared at him, unbelieving of what he thought was going on. “You-You really lost your powers?” he asked, feeling how sweaty his hands were, but maybe, just maybe, he was right. The glare Bill send his way only confirmed it, although Dipper shrunk at it, feeling himself flinch in fear. Part of him still believed that Bill was all-powerful, that he could kill him with just a snap of his fingers… But he couldn’t, he told himself, that was impossible if he had lost his abilities. He slowly stood up, rubbing his neck as he did so and wondering just what he was supposed to do now. He couldn’t let the demon roam free, that was for sure, even if he was powerless for whatever reason, if anyone out of the town saw him there’d be chaos and Bill wouldn’t even need to do anything to make it happen. But what should he do, bring Bill to the Mystery Shack? That seemed like a recipe for disaster, but it also seemed like his only solution for now.

“Kid? I don’t care what you wanna believe or not, but let me outta here and we can part ways, we never see each again and all is fine-deal?” Bill asked, visibly impatient.

At the mere mention of a deal Dipper felt himself tense and he instinctively balled his hands to fist, taking a step back and eyeing the other with suspicion. “I won’t make a deal with you, Bill, I’m not stupid!” he yelled, but the triangle only rolled its eye. Part of Dipper wanted to just pick him up and carry him to Ford so he could deal with this, but it seemed like something Mabel would hit him on the head for and he didn’t want to enrage the multidimensional chaos demon any further if there was any chance he might get his powers back at some point. Also, Ford would probably have some serious relapses if he were confronted with Bill again, and that would be just another nightmare.

Dipper gulped, before he steeled himself. Mabel and he would find a way out of this, Bill would disappear and Ford would never need to know. “Listen Bill, I’m gonna let you out of that trap, but only if you come with me to the Mystery Shack-”

Bill interrupted him before he could even finish. “Yeah right, so Sixer can try and dissect me? No thanks, Pine Tree” he snapped.

Dipper bit back some curses, before speaking again. “I’d prefer it if Ford... isn’t involved. I’m gonna bring you to the Shack, Mabel and I figure out how to deal with you and we all go on our merry way and we never see you again” he finished his proposal and Bill looked at him for a moment, seeming to stare into his very soul, untangling the secrets in his mind, before he blinked and shrugged (How did that even work without shoulders?).

“Okay, kid, play it your way” he answered and Dipper almost fainted in relief as Bill continued cursing everything and anything.

They went back to the Shack in a tense silence. Dipper desperately hoped that Mabel would have a solution for this, because he was coming up empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets in this fic!   
> Banter!   
> Hate!   
> Please don't kill me for the long delay!

Bill seethed with anger.

Dipper didn’t look at the demon, but he could _feel_ him glaring holes into him and it did _nothing_ to ease his anxiety. He was still on the verge of a panic attack, but tried to concentrate on his breathing. He and Mabel would find a solution for this, he was sure, and then they could have their summer, without any threats to their lives or the universe as a whole.

A cynical part of him wanted to argue that it would at least be _entertaining_ to have Bill around, but Dipper decided to ignore that suicidal and stupid part of his brain. He had dealt with the demon over one summer and was still messed up because of it, he didn’t even _want_ to think about what long-time exposure to the maniacal psychopath in triangle form would do to his mental health.

The brunet tried to find something in his journal to distract him -Bill was still glaring- but there was nothing, and the awkward silence continued, Dipper fidgeting under the demon’s glares. This wasn’t his first time meeting someone who wanted to kill him, there had even been some of those in Piedmont, but usually he could just wait for them to attack or banish them right away. What would he give for someone openly attacking him right now…

He shook off the thought, as he continued to go through the woods, the triangle still glaring at him from his cage. It seemed to get heavier and heavier by the minute and part of him thought it was just because Bill wanted to make himself as big an inconvenience as he could, no matter how silly it was.

When he was only a few minutes away from the Shack he heard tourists gushing and talking and Stan was screwing with them as if they were in a porno of the 70ies, just more expensive and with older participants. And he heard some children laugh at one of Stan’s terrible jokes which just made that metaphor so much worse. “Okay”, he said to Bill, banishing the terrible metaphor, “I gotta get you in the Shack without anyone noticing, or I’m fucked…”

Dipper knew the obvious solution, but he was kinda deathly afraid of Bill _finding out._ Which was maybe ridiculous, but even if Bill was a multidimensional freaky frat boy, he could still be an _ignorant_ multidimensional freaky frat boy. He looked around, but there was no blanket he could throw over the cage (which would in the end just look more suspicious) and the back door was locked during working hours so no thieves (read: gnomes) would get in. Also, his binder was pretty new and he wore a shirt and a flannel under his jacket, so the chance of anything being noticed were pretty slim.

He groaned -he had _not_ signed up for this crap- before putting the demon down. “Uhm, okay Bill, I gotta get you upstairs -and none of us want this, _but_ this isn’t a matter of want, but of necessity and I would literally rather die than do this, so...” he rambled, opening his jacket and picking the lock for the cage. Bill seemed to catch onto what he was going to do, and the yellow surface turned red. Dipper thought he _felt_ the heat radiating off of him.

“Do you know who you’re dealing with, _Pine Tree_? Because it seems like you’re underestimating me, **kid** ” The demon snarled, his pupil glowing white and pictures of dead or tortured beings began to run over his surface, more graphic and nightmare-inducing than everything Dipper had ever seen in a horror movie. He felt bile rise up his throat, as pictures of himself began to run over Bill, each of them killed in more and more cruel ways. He gulped, but managed to get his fear under control. More or less.

He could do this, those were just images, they were probably not even real, he thought to himself, although part of him knew it wasn’t true. What did people say about ignorant bliss again? Because he really had nothing against that statement right now.

“Listen, we both don’t want to do this, but we’ll have to, okay?” he tried again, nervously rubbing his neck.

Bill only snorted, giving him the same look you’d give an annoying bug that just wouldn’t let you rest in peace.

“Come on! Do you think I wanna do this? Cause if you do, you’re even stupider than I thought” Dipper cursed frustatedly, cheering at his voice for not breaking. At least _something_ was going the way he wanted. Bill gave him a look again, before the images stopped, with visible effort on the tringle’s part.

“You should better hope that this’ll be over soon, or I’ll find a way to bring you to the Nightmare realm to torture you until you **beg for me to end you** ” he growled, the red fading to yellow, as Dipper took the demon by his hat, he still felt too hot to the touch. “Yeah, no” he answered, unimpressed, trying to position the demon so he couldn’t be seen and didn’t push against anything by accident. Why was he still so freaking big? And pointy, Dipper would’ve sworn that Bill smirked at how often Dipper was poked by his sharp points. Asshole.

He sighed, giving up finding a way to comfortably fit the demon so close to him, and closed his jacket. He tried to walk as usual, but felt the looks of the tourists on him, as if he had a neon arrow pointing at him. He looked around himself, just to be sure, but it was just his awkwardness that attracted so much attention. One could think that you’d become more confident if you fought literal monsters on a regular basis, but they’d be wrong. Teen angst doesn’t care about the monsters you defeated, it only cares about how to make your life that much worse.  

Before Stan could spot him and give him some job to do, he snuck into the gift shop, where Tommy sat. The chubby guy had been in long-time prison at the pool, until the pool check had gone on winter vacation two years ago and his substitute had let him out. He was still weird about it, but Dipper thought he was nice, even if he was deathly afraid of large amounts of water. “Hey, is Mabel back yet?” Dipper asked, trying to seem normal -he failed. Tommy gave him a weird look, playing with the cash register, before shaking his head. “No, she’s still leading the tour to the Manotaurs, but she should be back in, like, five minutes” he answered. “Should I tell her something?” he asked nervously.

“Uhm, yeah, tell her to meet me as soon as she can, okay? I need to talk to her” Dipper told the chubby boy, who nodded. “Okay” he muttered. As soon as Dipper went away, he could see Tommy play with his phone under the counter. Dipper understood him, he had been on register duty last summer, and it was one of the worst jobs ever. You either died of boredom, an unholy amount of customers all wanted to be served at the same time, or someone asked for refunds –even though there was a sign on the counter that proclaimed **NO REFUNDS** in bold letters and Stan had threatened to take whatever refunds they **did** give out off of their pay-checks.

But before any customers could come to him for advice, he low-key sprinted to the door, to the stairs and up to the attic. As he threw himself against the door he almost melted into a puddle, but took a deep breath and first opened his jacket, and put the triangle on the desk. He looked at all the stuff that was spread over it, being: a stack of crime novels, some mystery books and some romance stories he’d never admit to liking, as well as his laptop, which was almost totally covered in papers and notebooks that were scribbled full of theories and observations as well as another stack with the X-Files DVDs that he had gotten for his birthday last year, that laid next to some tomes of the supernatural that were partly English, sometimes in runes or coded, but always keeping him up at night and causing the bags under his eyes to steadily grow darker.

But, most importantly, there was nothing too personal the demon could use against him, everything he had found and that could potentially be dangerous was locked in the bottom drawer, he wrote no diary, his journal was in his backpack, and everyone already knew that he was a giant nerd.

Dipper opened his jacket and took out the demon, relaxing as the warm presence disappeared, before he sat the demon on the desk. He took his journal out as well as a pen and wrote down everything he knew, which wasn’t much, but he wouldn’t waste any information. They would have to banish Bill as fast they could, who knew what he’d do if he somehow got his powers back? But he had to do this strategically, he berated himself. He thought about how Bill could have gotten back, but before he could come up with any ideas, his pen burst and there was ink in his mouth and he coughed, throwing the pen into the cardboard box on his desk, next to five-or-so other pens. Bill snorted, he looked at Dipper’s papers, but there was nothing special. _Huh, here he isn’t even_ that _far off_ he thought, surprised, as he looked over some accounts of a snow rabbit that had taken a liking to human flesh and turned into a dragon during the full moon. But he read further, and there it was, the kid lost any good beginnings he had had because he trusted Sixer’s research too much. He chuckled at that thought, as if he hadn’t controlled every bit of information Sixer had gotten. Even though he had _maybe_ underestimated Glasses a teeny tiny bit.

He looked at Pine Tree, he was bowed over his journal and Bill rolled his eye. He was trying so much to be like Sixer, it was pathetic. The flesh-sack had made some of the poorest life decisions Bill had ever seen –and he had seen lots of them. But at least he wasn’t obsessed with _him_. Which was a share of alternative universes he didn’t even want to _think_ about. Nope.

Dipper looked up as Bill grunted, he seemed disgusted with something. Dipper rolled his eyes. His desk wasn’t _that_ messy! But he bit on his pen instead of commenting on it, looking out of the window. Mabel was still nowhere to be seen and Dipper kind of wanted to smash the triangular window.

At least it wasn’t a literal effigy of the demon currently sitting on his desk and crossing out paragraphs of his research anymore, but the shape remained -Wait, what?

“What the hell, dude? Do you know how long I’ve been working on that?” Dipper cursed, ripping the paper out of Bill’s little hands. “Please, Pine Tree. I only crossed out the stuff you got wrong” Bill dismissed him, not even bothering to look up as he took another paper and crossed out stuff with a red sharpie.

“You crossed out all of it!”

“I know”

“Ugh, you freakin’… You know what? If all my research is wrong, why don’t you correct me, Mr. I-know-everything” Dipper snapped. Bad enough that the triangle was back, but of course he had to be a dick about it.

“I would, Pine Tree, there are just two teeny tiny problems. First, that little mass of brain cells you call a mind would probably collapse if I even began to explain anything of this to you, and Second, **I hate you** ” Bill answered, salty as the dead sea.  

“Wow, thanks! Likewise you isosceles jerk!” Bill seemed a bit thrown back, but the expression was gone so quickly that Dipper thought he had imagined it.

“I’m an equilateral, actually. But of course you can’t even tell the difference between something so easy, can you?” Bill snorted, the arrogance rolling off of him in waves.

Now it was Dipper’s turn to seethe, his fists were balled next to his sides. “Oh, you tell me about seeing subtle differences? Who of us was literally _destroyed_ because he didn’t care about checking again? Oh right, that was you, you nit-picking asshole!” Dipper shouted, not even afraid that Tommy would hear him and call Stan, or that some of the tourists would be alarmed. He knew it was a pretty low blow, but who cares, the demon deserved it.

“You humans, always getting so worked up about such small things, it would be adorable, if you weren’t all so stupid” Bill said, just brushing over Dipper’s anger. Dipper wanted to reply, to tell the demon where he could stick his arrogance, but then there was knocking and Dipper remembered that there were people around and he wasn’t all alone.

“DipDop? Tommy said you wanted to talk?” Mabel asked, opening the door, obviously worried. She still wore her Ms Mystery outfit –a black skirt and tuxedo, as well as a white blouse and a red bow tie she had pimped with glitter, like the red headband she wore- and still had some guy’s number in her hand.

“Oh, hi Shooting Star, how terrible to see you!” Bill said cheerily and Mabel screeched as she saw the demon, grabbing for the next book –a big tome that could knock out a minotaur if you threw it hard enough- and moved to hit the demon with it, shouting “Die, demon, die!”, but Dipper went between them, albeit begrudgingly, while Bill screeched.

“Mabel, Mabel, calm down!” he tried, and the brunette looked at her brother, putting down the book slowly. “Dipper, what is going on?” she asked and Dipper shrugged, he’d like to know that himself. “I don’t really know, Mabes, but I found him in the woods and he doesn’t have any powers… I couldn’t just leave him there until some hunter or whatever finds him, who knows what he’d do to them” Dipper explained.  Mabel looked at Bill, he seemed pissed enough to confirm her brother’s story. She gave Dipper a worried look, she knew he still woke up screaming some nights, and remembered how he had burned all puppets left in his rooms during a week-end where their parents had been gone. (They had told their parents the scorching marks came from a bonfire they had made to make s’mores and both had been grounded for a month but Dipper hadn’t woken up screaming and crying as often after that).

But Dipper seemed okay, or at least okay enough not to warrant an immediate twin talk.

“So you think we should try and banish him ourselves?” Mabel asked guessing her brother’s thought process. Dipper nodded. “Yeah. I thought that Ford would relapse if he finds out, and Stan doesn’t know too much about this stuff” he explained, backing her theory. Mabel nodded, biting back a comment about the fact that she was worried _Dipper_ would relapse.

“Yeah, okay, makes sense to me. Have you found out anything yet?” she asked, straightening up and making her serious face **tm**.

“No, I thought I should wait for you before I do anything” Dipper answered. Mabel nodded and they shared a look, before sitting down on the chair in front of the desk and on the window still. Dipper took a new pen and Mabel sneaked a look on the page he had begun, but it offered nothing new.

“So, why are you here instead, y’know, dead?” Mabel asked from her seat on the window still, her legs crossed. Bill glared at her.

“Oh, you mean me? Excuse you, you just seemed happy talking like I wasn’t there, your mistake. And I can’t die, Shooting Star. Energy can’t be created or destroyed, remember, _Brainiac_? Should’ve thought of that before you tried to _kill me_ ” the demon snapped, his arms crossed in a way that made it seem like he was the one in control, leaning against a stack of books. He avoided touching his sides, instead focusing on glaring at the Pines brats.

“Okay, bad start, we get it. Could you tell us anyway?” Dipper growled, he remembered why the demon was so fucking annoying.

“Why don’t you ask nicely?” Bill smirked. Dipper almost broke his pen, he grabbed it so hard. Mabel gave him a worried look, before glaring at Bill again.

“Come on, we could get you back to whatever plane of reality you were on, isn’t that worth cooperating?” she tried. Bill seemed to consider, his fingers under his eye as if it were his chin.

“Hmmm, let me think about that-nope!” he replied cheerily, obviously not caring about the twins’ growing annoyance. “I’d say the only way you _could_ get some answers is if Pine Tree here tries to show some manners” the triangle grinned, happy to torture the twins in any way possible.

“Why the fuck would you want that?” Dipper asks, his pen almost breaking, he was grabbing it so hard.

“Can’t **I** have some fun? If I’m not able to **rip out your innards and wear them as a scarf** I at least want to-“

“Be a huge pain in the ass? Congrats, you are” Dipper interrupted, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Bill rolled his eyes at the brunet’s choice of words. It sounded like it’d hurt him to just speak with _some_ eloquence. Humans…

“Insults will bring you nowhere, Pine Tree” Bill said, salty sweet, enjoying to play with the Pines twin.

Dipper grit his teeth, before taking a deep breath. He was sure his eyes glowed with hatred.

“Would you tell us how you got here” Dipper took another breath, his nails cut into the palms of his hands. “Please” he grit out, as if the word pained him. It could have as well.

“Mhm, I don’t know, I’m not convinced” Bill grinned. Dipper exploded, his before just barely held back anger coming back full force.

“Just tell us, you ass! Or do you expect us to be at your beck and call just because we wanna get rid of you? Because we won’t!” he shouted.

“Dipper” Mabel scolded, but she was silenced as Dipper met her gaze with his angry glare. He wasn’t often that angry, but if, he was a real pain. She stood up, taking his shoulder. “Dipper, calm down. We can do this, okay?” she tried, and Dipper calmed down at his sister’s insistence, nodding. “Okay”

“Aw, how sweet, I just want to vomit” Bill interrupted the scene, now it was Mabel who glared at him. “We’re going to disintegrate you if you don’t tell us what happened, so talk” the brunette commanded.

Bill rose his eyebrow. “Am I supposed to be afraid? For such a dazzling little Star you sure aren’t too bright. How about that: you give up and let me go my way?” he asked.

Dipper groaned, this wouldn’t do.

“Okay, this obviously doesn’t work. Any other ideas, Mabes?” he asked.

The brunette shrugged. “I dunno…-“

But before she could even end her sentence, Stan interrupted them.

“EY, KIDS, COME DOWN HERE! THERE ARE CUSTOMERS THAT NEED TO BE SCAMMED!” Stan shouted and the twins both groaned.

“Okay, I have to go down, I have another tour waiting for me” Mabel said and Dipper nodded. “Yeah, and I already have some tourists lining up to see some real stuff” they both looked at Bill. “So… should we just let him stay here?” Mabel asked, she wasn’t okay with this, not at all. “I guess? We don’t really have any other option...” Dipper admitted.

“Okay, Bill, how about that: you stay here until were done with our jobs and then we’re gonna try and get you back to whatever place you want to, as long as it’s as far away from this dimension as demonly possible. Deal?” Mabel offered. Dipper almost wanted to scream at her for offering the demon a deal, but controlled himself enough to just give her a glare.

“Why, yes, Shooting Star and then we’re gonna have a tea party and talk about that flesh pile you like” Bill replied sarcastically, but before Mabel could snap back at him, Stan shouted again.

“KIDS! THOS CUSTOMERS ARE NOT GONNA SCAM THEMSELVES!” he screamed and the twins shared an unsure look.

“I guess that’ll have to be enough?” Mabel asked more than said. Dipper shrugged, before he went and locked the window, while throwing on a necklace with a dinosaur tooth on it Mabel had made him last year. It always made people ask where he got it and he could subtly tell those tourists he knew what he was talking about. “Well, if he can’t get out, he won’t, right?” he asked his twin, taking the key to the window and the front door with him. She gave him an eye roll, but they both had no time to think of anything better.

“Wow, that trust is really overwhelming, warms the heart” Bill deadpanned. “Fuck you” Dipper replied, before closing the door and locking it too.

“Smooth” Mabel commented.

“Shut up” the brunet defended himself, as they both rushed down.

~

As they came back up to try and talk to the demon again, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that chapter was long overdue, don't remind me, but I was kinda reorganizing everything and the last three weeks my right hand was in a cast, so... I'm still shitty with updating on time.   
> I'm really sorry and will try to write more, this chapter is unbeta'd.   
> Please leave a comment below if you'd like to! I'm always happy to hear constructive criticism^^

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is the first chapter, I have to thank 'g0ddess-0f-destructi0n' for beta-ing this chapter and the story all in all and I hope you liked it, I have planned the whole story, but don't have an update plan yet, so chapter will come irregularly for now, but will probably get longer with time. But I am hyped to start this and hope you'll enjoy this as much as I.  
> This story will be Bill-centric for a good part, and I will try to write everyone InCharacter, so tell me if you think something doesn't make sense, please
> 
> Kudos and reviews are the source of my happiness, to I'd love it if you would find the time to write something^^


End file.
